


Fluid Bonded

by KiannaLeigh



Series: Because I Belong to You [3]
Category: My Candy Love
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Heavy BDSM, M/M, Master/Pet, Porn, mcl sin week, part of a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 20:23:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5429573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiannaLeigh/pseuds/KiannaLeigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A thing for MCL Sin Week over on Tumblr. I am terrible and I should never emerge into the light of the internet ever again. May whatever gods that look down upon me have mercy on my tainted soul.</p><p>Former Titled: We can't get much more fluid bonded anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluid Bonded

“Are you afraid?” Lysander’s soft voice had nothing less than his usual coolness, but Castiel knew him well. He when he was boarding on concern. Not nervousness. Castiel had never seen him in that state; Lysander was too relaxed for that. But he did look concerned.

Castiel, on the other hand, was nervous. But it was a good nervous. Roller coaster, five minutes until the start of a show, having sex with someone for the first time, nervous.

And to Lysander he looked amazing. The man always looked amazing but at that moment he looked even more beautiful than usual. There was something about his quiet eagerness that was extraordinarily attractive. But Castiel was still himself. He had an edge to him.

“Lys if you chicken out, the things I will do to you.”

“Duly noted,” Lysander relented and approached.

Castiel watched him close the distance between them and lean down, almost to kiss him. Lysander had a cool intensity that was thrilling. Even more thrilling was the feeling of the cold sterilized steel, brushing against Castiel’s bare skin. It wasn’t enough pressure to cut. Though the knife was sharp enough to slice him by accident, Lysander had been practicing his fine motor skills for this moment so the edge was tipped away from his skin so the metal couldn’t nick him. But the closeness of it made him shiver.

Lysander pressed his lips very gently to Castiel’s neck and Castiel tiled his head up for him to put his mouth right along where his throat met his chin, right where his pulse was. As Lysander’s tongue pressed against the thumping vein, his hand twitched and he steel he was holding sliced through the first few layers of skin on Castiel’s side.

The noise Castiel made surprised them both. It was sudden, startled intake of breath followed closely by a trembling, sort of needy moan.

Though Castiel had assured him he would enjoy this, Lysander hadn’t really believed him. And though Castiel had been sure he’d at least not regret it, hadn’t know how pleasurable it be.

“Are you okay?” Lysander asked softly.

“Yea,” Castiel breath. “Come on.”

That wording interested Lysander. The smallest change in vocabulary could vary the meaning of a sentence wildly. ‘Go on,’ might have meant ‘Continue to do this thing to me that I may or may not like.’ But Lysander knew Castiel’s words of choice. ‘Come on,’ meant ‘Let’s do this particular thing together because I’m enjoying myself right now.’

Very well. Consensual sadomasochism at its finest.

Assured of Castiel’s particular tastes – Christian Grey had nothing on him – Lysander created some space between them. He needed to see what he was doing for many reasons. Strangely high on that list was that he didn’t want to ruin Castiel’s new kink. Taking a long slow breath to prepare himself Lysander reached out with the knife and drew steadily about three inches along Castiel. When he was done, he looked at Castiel’s face, looking for signs of distress.

He looked fine, head tipped back, shoulders relaxed, breathing slowly.

“Cas?”

“More.”

Lysander cut him again and there was more blood than before. He hadn’t cut him any deeper than before – he thanked two months of practice on a medical school arm for that – but Castiel had tensed and made the blood come faster. He heaved and Lysander put a hand on his thigh.

“Don’t move.”

“Come on.”

Castiel being single-minded. Unsurprising.

The blade slid through Castiel skin and though he didn’t move, he hissed. A few cuts later Lysander happened to glance down. The precum dribbling over the head of his cock put a nail in the coffin of Lysander’s opinion. He was keeping the scalpels. Smiling for the first time, he drew the knife under the muscles of Castiel’s chest, listened to his whine and hissed curse.

“You’re very beautiful,” Lysander complimented.

“You’re a sadist,” Castiel complimented back with a crooked smile.

Silently Lysander got on the bed and slid behind Castiel.

“Behind me?” Castiel muttered. “You could just get one of the blindfolds.” Even though he said that, he leaned back into Lysander for a moment. “But whatever.”

“Sit up straight.”

“Boss me around again and you’ll regret it.”

“Yes, Master. Please sit up straight. I have a surprise for you.”

Without another word Castiel straighten himself and Lysander put one hand on Castiel’s back and raised the scalpel with the other. Very carefully Lysander slid the knife through the very outside of Castiel’s shoulder where muscle there would protect the vein sitting underneath it. It would bleed, but it would be fine. Castiel moaned.

“Good,” he breathed. “Not a surprise, but-!”

Castiel couldn’t be and wasn’t still. Lysander had put his mouth down on the cut, bit down hard and sucked. While Lysander bit down and idly mused at how much he was enjoying this, Castiel cursed under his breath and rocked. His rocking got very steady after a minute and Lysander recognized the rhythmic feel and sound of Castiel pleasuring himself. Lysander released Castiel’s shoulder, cut the back of it again, and kissed away the blood. The copper taste was becoming a little pleasing. He’d also gotten a kit for bloodletting just to drink and now he was curious about the use of it.

Satisfied for the moment with exploring his newly acquired taste, Lysander parted with the cut and bit down on Castiel’s shoulder in the same place as before just to give him the pain he craved. Castiel grunted, his jerking becoming faster. Lysander put his free hand on Castiel’s side. He had to. Castiel had ordered him not to touch himself until he was given permission, but being pressed against his boyfriend and not seeing but imagining the sight of him stroking himself was enough to make even Lysander’s control slip. And usually he was such a good bunny-rabbit so it bothered him.

Thankfully Castiel finished himself and relaxed, leaning against him.

“Fuck me,” he breathed.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

“I said: fuck me.”

“Oh.” Lysander got up, placed the scalpel on a prepared piece of plastic on his nightstand, and leaned over the side of the bed. He was going for the bottle of Castiel favorite lube and the new five function vibrating cock ring Castiel had bought him when he felt Castiel slap his side.

“Put your leash on too.”

Lysander glanced back at Castiel to nod, but when he looked he noticed the thin layer of red smeared over Castiel’s palm. He took a moment to get a better look at him, to take in the smears of blood on his chest and stomach where he obviously picked up the blood on his hand, and the red tinge rubbed into his – now half hard – cock.

“A–mazing,” Lysander muttered and it was only half sarcastic.

“Lysander, you have to the count of three.”

Castiel really hadn’t need to finish that sentence and they both knew it. About halfway through it Lysander had shifted his attention bag to their bag of toys. The bottle he tossed on the bed and the leash he hooked to his pale jade colored collar than Castiel had had him wearing for the last three months. Last came the cock ring. That item Lysander took the time to look over. He loved getting Castiel’s gifts. And this one was actually loose enough to skip taking off when Castiel’s wanted him to come.

“Lys.”

“Impatient as always, Master.”

Although, Lysander supposed he couldn’t talk. He moved back on the bed very aware of how hard he was.

“Yummy,” Castiel commented seeing him. “Lie down there and stay still.”

It was either exciting or frustrating to be forced not to move and Lysander had never been able to stick to either one. His hands ached to move as Castiel fitted him with the cock ring, straddled him, took his leash in one hand and wrapped it around his fist to make it short enough to pull on the collar. When Castiel raised his hand to put it on top of Lysander’s bed frame the collar pulled too tightly.

“Choking!” Lysander gasped, and Castiel unwound the leash once, tested the length, unwound it once more and looked down to check with Lysander. Now the leash was yanking his collar up, but Lysander would have little more than some bruising to show for it. His collar and cravat would hide that. “Better.”

“Good. Shut up.”

Castiel loved roles they took, but insuring Lysander’s safety all the time was exhausting. It was good thing he loved him more than their games.

With one hand keeping a steady pressure on Lysander’s perfect throat, Castiel went to work on their second course. From his position he could reach the lube and pour it, turn on Lysander’s new toy, and tease him with the pressure of his entrance. The look on Lysander’s face was so needy. Castiel almost wanted to make him beg, but silence would torture them both more so Castiel stuck with that. He did, however, push himself down on Lysander, filling himself with his cock.

It was strange that no matter how many times he fucked himself on Lysander’s cock, the first time of the night was still absolutely overwhelming.

“Fuck, Lys. Fuck.”

Lysander made a noise from behind his clenched jaw and his hands danced up from Castiel’s knees. That earned him harsh yank up on his leash.

“No touching,” Castiel barked with a smile. He felt like being extra wicked. “Hands on the bed.”

Apparently too horny to be passive, Lysander gave him a disgruntled frown as he settled.

“That’s my bunny-rabbit.”

After that, Castiel gave up on banter and only made room for whatever of their game he could do without trying. He was too busy do his second favorite thing: riding Lysander’s cock. They could do his favorite thing, Lysander fucking him into the mattress, later.

As he sunk deeper and deeper into frenzy, Castiel’s hand slipped up or Lysander slipped down. Either way suddenly Lysander had his hands on Castiel hips and gasped “Choking!”

When they started this that would have thrown them both off. Now it didn’t even throw off Castiel’s rhythm. He took his hand off the headboard. Tossed the end of the leash away and leaned down to kiss Lysander. And actually, Lysander’s suddenly desperate gasp and the way he grabbed him in panic was hot.

“No rules,” Castiel muttered, retracting his earlier orders. He knew Lysander would not be still or silent anymore. He didn’t know Lysander would sit up, use his bigger size to his advantage, and flip them over, slamming Castiel into his bed. If Castiel had known that, he would have waited awhile to retract his rules so Lysander would have been more pent up and even rougher.

Still he was rough enough. Lysander was stronger than Castiel and self-defense classes helped his physical prowess. He pinned Castiel’s wrist down on either side of his head, and drove him even more relentlessly than Castiel had driven himself. Perfect. And then there was the soft grunts of ‘Cas!’ every so often.

Castiel was pleased with how intense their sex life was.

He finished first, as he usually did. For better or worse, Castiel body was more sensitive than Lysander’s. It didn’t help that making him come seemed to be Lysander’s savant talent. Castiel arched, screamed and rocked furiously through his orgasm. Lysander coming inside him as he dropped into afterglow was the chocolate covered strawberry on top.

Didn’t they have some of those in the kitchen? They were Leigh’s for Rosalya, right? Well, they wouldn’t miss them. Probably.

Lysander pretty much collapsed on top of Castiel. Not because he couldn’t help falling, but because he knew Castiel like feeling smothered by him. He felt Castiel kissing his neck as he snaked his wrists out of his weakened grip and wrapped his arms around his neck.

“I researched a vampire club,” Castiel murmured. “I wasn’t going to bring it up yet, but you adjusted quick so I figured what the hell.”

“Donors are subservient.”

“We’ll be rebels. A domesticated vampire. They’ll write a book about it.”

“Or you could have a taste. We went through all that bloodwork for this, after all.”

“Was it good?”

“Surprisingly so.”

“Yea. Alright. We can’t get much more fluid bonded anyway. Why not? Lys?”

“Yea?”

“Again.”

“Sure.”

Castiel pinched him. “You have been really annoying so far. Let’s try again. Lys?”

“Yes, Master?”

“Again.”

“At your command, Master.”


End file.
